1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical devices, and methods of controlling propagation directions of light and a surface plasmon by using the optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many optical devices using light have recently been developed. Because optical devices use light, their signal processing speed is very high. Although electrical devices may be reduced in size to tens to hundreds of nanometers, those electrical devices have a signal process speeds lower than that of optical devices. On the other hand, although optical devices possess high signal processing speeds, it is difficult to manufacture optical devices that are smaller than several μm. This is because the diffraction limit of light makes it difficult to produce optical devices of a size equal to or less than the light's wavelength. Accordingly, this has led to a limitation in the manufacturing of integrated optical circuits using optical devices.